


Operation Cupid

by mAadMax



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Double Dating, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, tommy and carol play matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mAadMax/pseuds/mAadMax
Summary: After Steve makes amend with Billy and Tommy they all start hanging out again. Soon Tommy and Carol realize their best friends are pining on each other. Cue "Operation Get Harrington and Hargrove Together".





	Operation Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here! Hope you all enjoy this one and please if you do: leave a comment <3

If someone had told Steve that by the end of the year of 1984 he would be friends with the guy who punched his face until he had to be tranquilized by his young sister he would call the person crazy. But there he was, sitting on the hood of Billy’s Camaro at the quarry, on a school night, smoking a joint with not only Billy himself, but with Tommy and Carol too.

Billy had actually apologized to Steve in the first week of December. Steve didn’t know why the guy did that but he sounded sincere so he forgave Billy. After that day Billy made sure to try to include Steve in his group with Tommy and Carol. At first Tommy kept being an asshole at Steve, not wanting his ex-best friend near him. Carol didn’t give a shit, she always like Steve and sure, Steve had dropped her and her boyfriend for miss goody two shoes, but she had stopped caring about that a long time ago and just wanted Tommy and Steve to stop fighting.

It was at Carol’s house one night, where the four of them were hanging out since Carol’s parents were visiting her grandparents, that Steve had enough of Tommy always talking shit. 

“What the fuck is your problem with me?” Steve had dropped his beer bottle on the center desk in the living room and got up, getting in Tommy’s face.

“My problem is that I don’t want you here. Can’t you take a hint? I don’t know why the fuck Billy decided to be your friend, but you don’t deserve to be here.” Tommy growled in Steve’s face. Billy and Carol looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do.

“Yeah? And why is that? Is it because I’m not the King anymore? Because I’m still friends with Nancy? Oh, I know. This is because you are still pissed I dropped your ass for Nancy back then, isn’t it?”

“Fuck you, Harrington.” Tommy balled his hands in Steve’s shirt, his face getting red. Billy was now standing too; ready to intervene while Carol was looking at them preoccupied. “Why are you here? You treated us like shit! Now that she dumped you, you decide it’s time to come back crawling at us? It doesn’t work like that!”

“I didn’t crawl back to you! I’m friends with Billy and well, with your girlfriend too! She doesn’t seem to have a problem with me. You’re the one being a spoiled brat.”

“Don’t put Carol in the middle of this. This is between you and me! Tell me. Tell me why should I trust you again? Why should we let you be here with us? You’re just going to drop me again for someone else! I was your best friend! We’ve been friends since we were kids and…you just left.” Tommy unclenched his hands from Steve’s shirt and looked down. Steve’s hand ran through his own hair. He knew what he had done was not cool. Tommy was an ass but they were friends since he could remember.

“Look, Tommy. I’m sorry.” Tommy looked up to find Steve staring at him, sincerity on his eyes. “I shouldn’t have done that. It wasn’t cool at all. I’m sorry too, Carol” He looked at her, who smiled back and sent a ‘Don’t worry, Stevie, I’m over that’ to him. “You were my best friend and I’m sorry for doing that shit. I’m not here because Nancy dumped me. I’m here because I missed you, ok?” He put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder, squeezing a little.

“Ok, now you two hug it out and stop the drama. You two are more dramatic than Carol, sweet Jesus.” Billy told them, sitting back on the couch with his beer and getting a pillow throw at his face by Carol. 

Tommy flipped Billy off but threw an arm around Steve’s shoulder pulling him into a hug. Everything would be fine.

That was a week ago, since then Tommy had actually stopped his shit and they started hanging out more and more. Steve was laughing at Tommy trying to throw Carol into the lake; he gave the joint to Billy, who was sprawled out on the hood of his car, rolling his eyes at the couple.

“How did you put up with them? They act more like kids than the actual kids you babysit.” Steve laughed at that because it was so true. Dustin and the rest of the party were more mature than Carol and Tommy.

“Maybe that’s why I’m such a good babysitter to the party. I had years of practice with taking care of those two.” Steve looked at them again, watching Tommy running after his girlfriend, almost tripping on a rock. “Tommy, watch out! You’re going to fall and hit that big mouth of yours on the rocks!” Steve shouted at them, hearing Tommy reply with a ‘fuck off, mom’ before finally catching Carol by her waist, making his way to the boys. Billy was still laughing at Steve being a mom.

“I’m just saying, man. Do you really want to knock your mouth open again; like that time you fell in the playground after Carol waved at you when we were six?”

“Shut up, Steve.” Tommy said at the same time that Carol asked “Wait, what?”

“Oh, you didn’t tell her? Oh boy. You remember when you first moved here, Carol? Tommy and I were at the old playground playing and this one already had a crush on you. You walked past the playground with your mom and Tommy kept staring at you so you just waved before walking away and oh, dear. Tommy was so excited that he decided to run around and he tripped on his own foot and fell.” Steve was trying to tell the story between laughs, while Tommy was red as a tomato. “He hit his mouth on the corner of the bench and had to get stiches on his lower lip.” 

“Is that why you were walking around school with a huge lip on Monday? Oh my God, baby. You are such an idiot.” Carol smiled at her boyfriend; giving him a peck and watching him blush even harder. Billy and Steve watched the exchange laughing at them.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Steve did a bunch of stupid shit too when he had a crush on someone, okay?” Steve flipped him off.

“Guess I’m the only one who isn’t a fucking idiot when in love.” Billy said, taking another hit on the joint, passing it to Carol.

“Oh so you are capable of loving someone? I thought you didn’t do relationships, man.” Tommy threw back at him only making Billy shrug, wanting them to drop the subject. He didn’t want to talk about it. Not when the only person he had actually liked was sitting next to him, sharing a joint and laughing with his best friends and looking at Billy with his huge brown eyes. He heard Tommy and Steve start talking about something else and sneaked a look in Steve’s direction, watching the boy throw his head back laughing and let out a soft smile, missing the way Carol was looking at him.

~

It was New Year’s Eve and Steve had decided to invite his friends, the party and Joyce with Hopper to a party at his house. Once again his parents were away but he didn’t care. He had this new family and he was going to spend the night with them. Dustin and the party had come earlier to help him decorate the house, while the adults were responsible for bringing food. 

They had already finished dinner and were outside, in Steve’s backyard talking and waiting for midnight. Hopper had told them he wouldn’t say anything about them drinking since it was New Year’s Eve, only asked them to not drive after, so they decided they would just crash at Steve while the kids would crash at Joyce’s. 

Tommy and Billy were playing cards against Nancy and Jonathan and he could see in Tommy’s face that he wanted to win this so bad, just because it was Nancy. He was still hurt from everything but he told Steve that he was actually angrier at her because of what she said at Steve on that Halloween party. He was dancing with Carol around the pool, both of them already buzzed when he heard Tommy and Billy screaming like Neanderthals because they had won, making Carol roll her eyes. 

Hopper shouted that it was almost midnight and everyone gathered around for the countdown. All the couples, which included Mike and Jane and Max and Lucas were close to each other, being all lovey dove. Steve saw Dustin and Will lighting up some sparks and running around the pool holding them. Billy was next to him, looking up at the sky.

 “Happy new year!” Everyone shouted when their countdown hit zero. Hopper hugged Joyce, planting a kiss on top of her head. He saw Nancy and Jonathan kissing and smiled at them. They did look good together. 

“Happy new year, Harrington.” Billy said next to him, lifting his beer bottle in the air. Steve lifted his too, clicking it together.

“Happy new year, Hargrove. Try not to be such an ass this year.” Steve smiled at him, taking a sip of the beer. Billy only laughed at him before he turned to scream at Max and Lucas, asking them to leave room for Jesus. He kept looking at Billy with a softy smile on his face, distracted by the thoughts of how it would have been amazing to kiss Billy one day at New Year’s like his friends were doing around him. He sighed and turned around, finding Tommy and Carol looking at him before Carol ran in his direction, jumping into his arms, almost making them fall down while screaming about new year and how he was like a big brother to her and that she loved him. Steve laughed at her, still looking at Tommy, who had a grin on his face that scared Steve a little bit.

~

Tommy was actually having a great time at Steve’s party. The kids were cool, Billy’s sister being the coolest one next to little Byers. Even Nancy was being nice during the night, but he still felt really proud of himself when they won the card game against her. 

When midnight approached he looked around, seeing everyone in pairs, the couples snuggling or holding hands, Dustin and Will playing with the fireworks. He saw Billy walk to Steve, both of them staying in silence while Hopper counted down the time. The clock hit zero and everyone was shouting and celebrating. He wrapped his arms around Carol’s waist lifting her up and giving her a kiss.

“Happy new year’s babe. I love you.” She told him when he settled her on the floor again. They both turned to the group again. Tommy saw Billy and Steve say something to each other before Billy shouted at his sister, Steve still staring at the blond boy and from where Tommy could see he was smiling softly. Tommy knew that smile. It was a smile that Steve reserved for people he liked. 

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Tommy let out a soft laugh _. Steve you bastard._ Carol looked at his boyfriend, eyebrows raised in question. He gave her a kiss. “I’ll tell you later.” Steve had turned around catching their gaze and smiling at them before Carol ran in his direction, jumping on his arms wishing him a happy new year. He was Steve try to hold her, his gaze finding Tommy’s and he grinned at Steve.

He would tell Carol about his theory later and maybe they could come up with a plan to help Steve and his dumb crush.

~

Tommy and Carol were spread out on his bed after a make out session, Carol with her head on his chest while he ran his fingers through her red hair.

“I think Steve likes Billy.” Tommy blurted out; breaking the silence and making Carol jump, sitting on the bed next to Tommy.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah. At his house on the new year he had this smile on his face while looking at Billy. You know that smile he only gives the girls he likes? The one he always had for Samantha in middle school and for Nancy before they got together?” 

Carol opened her mouth, trying to make sure she was hearing correctly. When she finally understood what her boyfriend was saying she laughed so loud it surprised Tommy.

“They’re so dumb, Tommy.”

“Why? Do you know something I don’t?”

“The other day, when we were at the quarry, Billy had this soft look while watching Steve talking to you. I’ve never seen Billy looking like that. He had a tiny smile on his face and I swear I could see his eyes shining at Steve.” Carol giggled. This was amazing; their best friends had a crush on each other.

“Okay, I can see Steve liking Billy because we always knew Steve didn’t care much about who he liked, if it was a girl or a boy, but Billy? Are you sure? He doesn’t look gay.”

“Babe, people don’t look gay, they just are. And yes, I’m sure. Billy never looked at any girl in school like that.” Carol rolled her eyes at Tommy.

“Jesus. I can’t believe they like each other and are trying to hide it. Steve must be pining so hard on Billy, with that big heart of him.”

“We should get them together.” Carol suggested, getting up from the bed to find a notebook and a pen. “They’re too stupid to say something to each other. We could give them a push.”

She came back to the bed, opening the notebook on a free page and writing down “Operation Get Steve and Billy 2gether”, drawing a few hearts next to you. Tommy sat with his back on the wall and pulled her to sit between his legs so he could see what she was writing down.

“I think we should get them to hang out with us at places we use to go on dates, like the diner and the movies and get them to sit together at the same booth or next to each other in theatre. There’s a new movie coming out soon about a group of people in detention, maybe we can ask them to go watch it?” Carol wrote down what she suggested on the page, Tommy suggesting more things they could do to help the boys.

By the time they went to bed, they had a full page of things planned to get their best friends together. It was time to put the plan in action.

~

The first opportunity they had to get the boys on a date without them knowing they were on one appeared two days later. It was a Friday night and they were bored after school, Steve had driven the kids to the arcade and wouldn’t need to pick them up since Jonathan would do it.

“We should go out to eat.” Carol suggested, sick of doing nothing at Steve’s house.

“I’m in, but I don’t want pizza again.” Steve scrunched his nose, not wanting to have pizza for dinner for the 3rd day in a row.

“We could go to Danny’s, their burgers are really good.”

“Yeah, I could go for a burger and some fries.” Billy was already putting on his boots again, getting ready to leave. “Come on, I’ll drive.”

“Are you sure? You always drive fast and I don’t want to throw up on the way back home.” Steve raised his brows at the blonde, who rolled his eyes back.

“I’ll drive slow, princess. Come on; let me drive you and the couple.”

Carol and Tommy shared a knowing look between them at the nickname and walked out of the house, making their way to the blue Camaro in the driveway. Steve followed them, getting into the passenger seat while Billy turned the car on.

Tommy threw himself between the front seats, his hands going straight to the radio, only to have it slapped by Billy.

“Don’t touch my radio, dickhead. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.” Billy pressed play on the Metallica tape while Tommy sat back, complaining that “Steve is the shotgun, so I won’t shut my cakehole” making Steve and Carol roll their eyes at him.

After a ten minute drive, Billy was parking his car in Danny’s parking lot, seeing a few cars there since it was Friday night. They got out of the car, Tommy and Carol walking hand in hand to the diner with the boys behind them.

They chose a booth near the corner so they could have some peace. Carol sat on one side, near the window with Tommy next to her. She saw Billy point the other seat to Steve, telling him to sit first. Steve slid into the booth, stopping right in front of Carol.

A brunette waitress soon arrived at their table. “Hi, my name is Amanda and I’ll be serving you guys tonight. Here is the menu, let me know when you’re ready to order.” She passed the menus to them and went back to the counter.

Tommy and Carol didn’t even look at the menu, since they always came here and already knew what they were going to order. They watched Steve and Billy discussing the menu, trying to decide what to ask. 

“Look at them already looking like a couple.” Tommy whispered in his girlfriend’s ear, making her giggle and nod in agreement. Steve looked up from the menu at them.

“What are you giggling about?”

“Tommy was just being a little shit saying inappropriate stuff.” Carol smiled at Steve, her hand making its way to Tommy’s hair, ruffling it.

“Jesus Christ, can you guys not be nasty for two hours? I swear I’ll leave you guys here if you start saying shit.” Billy threw a napkin at them before going back to the menu.

After what seemed forever the boys finally decided what they wanted, so they waved the waitress over.

“For us it’s going to be two cheeseburgers, one with extra bacon and the other with pickles. I want a soda and a vanilla milkshake for my baby.” Tommy ordered for him and Carol.

“Sure thing. How about you, boys?” Amanda asked, writing down the orders.

“I want the special burger with extra bacon, a basket of French fries and a soda too.” Billy said, giving her the menu.

“For me it’s going to be the cheeseburger with bacon and a strawberry milkshake.”

“Really, Harrington? Strawberry milkshake?”

“Leave me and my milkshake alone.” Steve said, slapping the menu at Billy’s arm before passing it to the waitress.

“Ok, I’ll be right back with your drinks.”

While waiting for their order to arrive they talked about school, graduation, what they were going to do after it. 

“I was going to go back to California but I gave up on that idea for a while. I can’t leave Max alone here.” Billy said and his friends nodded in agreement, they all knew what happened inside the Hargrove household. Billy had come clean about his bruises and nose bleeds after the day he arrived at Tommy looking terrible. “I heard the mall is going to have a record store so I might apply for a job there.”

“Well, it’s very you to work with music, I bet they are going to give you a spot there. I hope so, at least. That way I’ll have a friend to smoke with during my breaks if I get accepted to the Scoops Ahoy job.” Steve replied.

“Oh right, you applied to give your dweebs free ice cream. Do I get one too?” Tommy grinned at Steve.

“Fuck no, I’ll charge you even more just because you’re an ass.” He replied, watching the freckled boy flip him off.

They saw Amanda arriving with their drinks, giving Billy and Tommy their sodas and the milkshakes to Steve and Carol. She told them the burgers would be arriving shortly and left.

Billy eyes Steve’s milkshake and he had to be honest, it was a really good looking milkshake. He gripped the cup, sliding it to the spot on the table between them and wrapped his lips around the straw.

“Hey, it’s my milkshake!” Steve complained, but making no move to take Billy off it.

“I was just tasting it to be sure it was okay for you, princess.” Billy said before drinking it again, making Tommy and Carol laugh at Steve’s open mouth.

“You’re going to drink it all, stop that.” Steve turned to Carol, taking the straw off her milkshake and putting inside his own, ignoring her cry about him stealing the straw. “Fine, you’ll have to drink it with me.” He sucked on the straw and locked his eyes to Billy’s, challenging him to stop drinking since it looked weird for two boys to drink from the same milkshake like they were a couple. Billy didn’t care; he kept drinking and not moving his gaze from Steve.

Carol and Tommy looked at the scene in front of them with their mouth open, surprised at how they looked like a couple and didn’t even know. The boys kept drinking it, the cup emptying really fast.

It was only when there was no more milkshake that Billy lifted his lips from the straw, his tongue licking at his lips, eyes still fixed on Steve, who had let the straw fall from his own mouth and was watching the Californian with a soft red on his cheeks.

Tommy cleared his throat, trying to get their attention. He was glad they were sitting on the back of the dinner and that probably no one saw the scene.

“You drank all my milkshake.” Steve complained, looking down at the cup, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks while Carol was giggling like a little girl.

“Don’t worry. I’ll buy you another one, pretty boy.” Billy blinked and waved the waitress over, asking for another strawberry milkshake just for Steve. This time Tommy giggled like his girl. What a couple of idiots.

The rest of their dinner date went well, the boys didn’t act like a couple again but Carol was happy. The plan might work faster than they thought. Before they left the diner she suggested going to the movies on the next week.

“It’s called the Breakfast Club and from the poster in the theatre it looks really good. Pretty please?”

Steve and Tommy had accepted, Billy only let out a “yeah, whatever” but it was enough for her.

~

The days went by quickly, school days passing by in a flash. Carol made the guys promise to go to the movies on Saturday night, the movie she wanted to see already on show. Billy offered a ride to them, but they declined as they wanted to leave Steve with Billy all alone. They agreed to meet in front of the theatre at seven.

It was a little after seven thirty when Billy pulled over with Steve next to him in the Camaro.

“What took you guys so long?” Carol complained, pouting just to be dramatic. The movie wouldn’t start for another 30 minutes.

“Princess here was having problems styling his hair.” Billy pulled a smoke from his package, offering one to Steve and Tommy.

“Excuse me if I can only style it with one kind of spray and forgot it was almost empty.” Steve said, lighting up the smoke and taking a drag.

“So how come your hair looks the same?” Tommy raised his brows at Steve, who was leaning on the wall with his hair impeccable.

“He fucking called me and asked me to buy his stupid Farrah Fawcett spray.” Billy rolled his eyes. “You still owe me for that, Harrington.”

“Jesus, I already told you I’d pay for your ticket and popcorn. Don’t be an ass.”

Carol looked at Tommy, who has a silly look on his face while looking at his friends, and smiled too.

“Okay, can you guys just finish smoking soon so we can go inside?” She said, leaning into Tommy’s body, his arm wrapping around her waist.

“Don’t get your panties into a twist, Carol. The movie won’t run away.”

“I can’t get them twisted ‘cause I’m not wearing any.” She grinned at Billy, knowing it would make him squirm. 

Billy scrunched his nose at her before replying. “I swear to god if I hear or see you two doing shit during the movie I’ll call the police. Perverts.”

Steve threw his head back, laughing loudly at his friends. He finished his smoke and grabbed Carol’s hand so they could go buy their tickets. “Come one, let’s go buy the tickets and snacks. Meet us inside in ten.” 

They bought the four tickets and made their way into the theatre, heading to the snack bar. Steve ordered their food and leaned on the counter while they waited.

“So, Stevie. How’s the heart going? Anyone occupying it yet?” Carol asked him with a smirk, making Steve move uncomfortably. 

“No…” His eyes looked everywhere but her, making her laugh. She loved to see him trying to get away from something.

“Don’t lie to me. I know you better than anyone, you know that. Who’s the person who caught your heart after Miss Nance?” She crossed her arms and looked at him. “Come on, Stevie. I’m your best friend, I won’t tell anyone else.”

“Yeah, only Tommy and he has a big mouth. No, thank you.”

“Whatever. Look, our dates are coming.” She said, taking the popcorn and soda from the counter and walking in the direction of her boyfriend and Billy, leaving a confused Steve behind.

~

They decided to sit on the last row, Tommy sitting next to Carol, who was next to Steve, leaving Billy to seat near the corridor. The room wasn’t full, maybe because it was a Saturday night and the Hawkins teen were at a party somewhere. 

Tommy and Carol were exchanging kisses before the movie began, like Steve and Billy weren’t sitting next to them, uncomfortably with the action next to them.

“I fucking told you to knock it off or I’d call the police. You’re in public, leave that for later.” Billy threw some popcorn at the couple, who didn’t care at all.

 Steve decided to ignore them and stared at the screen, waiting for the movie to begin. After a while the lights went out and the screen lighted up so Steve elbowed Carol to make her stop making out with Tommy. “You wanted to come watch this, so watch it.”

Carol rolled her eyes at him but straightened in her seat to watch the movie, her hand finding Tommy’s and linking them. Steve couldn’t help but smile softly at them. They were really cute and he wished he could hold Billy’s hand and kiss him in public. He sighed because he knew it would never happen, Billy was straight as an arrow and his friend. He shook his head and looked ahead of him, paying attention to the movie.

The movie was about thirty minutes in when he felt Billy lean into him to whisper something. “I didn’t know you were in the movie, Harrington.”

Steve turned his face, confusion written on his face. “What?”

“Claire. That’s totally you. The princess of the group.” Billy smirked at Steve, still leaning into his seat, face extremely close to Steve’s.

“I’m not Claire, fuck off.” Steve tried to not blush with the proximity, holding his gaze at Billy’s eyes, afraid of looking down and stare at those red plump lips that haunted his dreams at night. “If anyone here is in the movie, it’s you. You’re so much like Bender it’s kind of funny.”

Billy let out a quietly laughter, his tongue slipping between his lips like always, and nodded. “Yeah, I do look like him, can’t deny it. We are both really hot.” He straightened himself on the chair, looking back at the movie and missing the look on Steve’s face.

The rest of the movie went by with no more problems, except for when Steve had to slap Tommy’s hand from Carol’s tight before they got any ideas that would get them kicked out of the theatre. He watched the ending of the movie where Bender and Claire were standing in front of the school and kissed, Claire giving her earring to Bender. Oh shit. Claire and Bender were a couple. Why did he had to tell Billy he was Bender after the boy compared him to Claire? He tried to look at Billy discretely, finding out that the blonde was already looking at him, with a smirk on his face and Steve could feel himself blush again and he thanked God that the room was still dark.

“You going to give me your earring too, Steve?” He joked, not realizing he called Steve by his first name and not by Harrington, like he used to do while teasing and joking with the brown haired boy. Steve rolled his eyes before moving his hand to boop at Billy’s earring.

“You’re the one who wears one, you should give it to me.” Steve smirked back and turned to the screen again, hearing Carol laugh next to him. “What?”

Carol looked at him and kept laughing. “Oh, Stevie. You’re an idiot.” 

The lights went on as the credits started rolling on and they got up to leave the theatre, Carol rambling off to Tommy about how she liked the movie while Steve was still trying to ignore his own brain that insisted on thinking about how Steve and Billy could be like Claire and Bender. He didn’t want to go on that road, not when it would only lead him to get his heart broken again.

“Earth to Harrington. You still with us?” He heard Billy’s voice next to him and woke up from his thoughts.

“Yeah, yeah. What?” 

“I was asking if you wanted to grab something to eat with the couple.” Billy looked at him, raising his brows at how weird Steve was being.

“Actually I think I’m going home. You guys have fun.” 

“What’s up with you, man? Are you okay?” Tommy asked, concerned about his friend.

“Nothing, I just want to go home.” Steve shrugged, not looking at any of his friends.

“Ok, I can drive you home then.” Billy offered, already getting the keys to the Camaro out of his jacket pocket.

“No! I mean, it’s okay. I think I’m going to walk home. I need some fresh air. I’ll see you guys later.” And with that Steve turned his back to the trio and let his legs take him home.

Billy watched the boy walk away and turned to his friends with a confused look on his face. “Did I do something? Is he mad because I compared him to Claire? Because he was laughing earlier at that.”

Hearing Billy say that made Tommy realize what was going on and he groaned. “Steve is a fucking idiot. Billy, can you take Carol home? I need to find Steve.”

Carol looked at her boyfriend confused and Tommy leaned into her to whisper in her ear so Billy wouldn’t hear. “He’s shutting Billy out because he thinks his going to have another heartbreak. I’ll talk to him.” Carol nodded, giving Tommy a kiss and following Billy to the Camaro as Tommy went to his own car.

It took him only ten minutes to find Steve walking along the road that leaded to their neighborhood. He slowed down the car, rolling slowly next to Steve, who turned his face to see who was there.

“What are you doing here, Tommy? I said that I could walk home.” Steve looked ahead and kept walking, Tommy following him with his car.

“Stop being an idiot and get into the car. We need to talk.”

“No, we don’t. I’m fine.”

“Steve I know you since we were three years old. You’re not fine, get in the car, dickhead.” 

Steve stopped and turned his body to face the car. “I’m fine. I have nothing to talk about, go home.” He started walking again.

“Are you sure? Because I can tell you that you’re overthinking everything and decided to shut Billy down because you have a fucking crush on him.” Tommy screamed from inside the car, making Steve stop in place, his breath stopping too. He slowly turned to face Tommy once again.

“Are you high? Did you hear what you just said?” He tried to maintain a blank face while panicking on the inside. He was so fucked because if Tommy knew it meant that probably Billy knew too.

“Yes, I did now get your ass inside the car and stop being an idiot.” Tommy stopped the car, leaning to open the passenger’s door to Steve, who took a deep breath and got in.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes, not knowing what to say when Steve broke the silence. “How?”

“You look at him like you looked at Samantha in middle school. Like how you looked at Nancy, like she was your whole world. I know that look, Steve. The smile you have for Billy is the same one you had for Nancy when she talked about whatever shit she liked.”

Steve’s eyes shot up to look at his best friend. Tommy actually knew him, there was no way he could deny and call him a crazy person. He bit on his thumb, anxiety making an appearance. “Do you hate me?”

Tommy turned his head sideways, looking confused. “Why would I hate you?”

“Because I like Billy and you know…he’s not a girl.”

A soft laugh echoed in the car, Tommy punching Steve in the shoulder as a joke. “Steve, I knew you liked both since we were seven years old and you told me Ashton was cute and that you wanted to kiss him. You don’t remember that?”

Steve’s shoulder softened as he remembered that he indeed had said that to Tommy. “I’m a fucking idiot, aren’t I?” 

“Yes, dickhead. I don’t care who you like. I just want you to be happy and right now you just look miserable. What’s going on? Is this about how he compared you to Claire when he is clearly Bender?”

Steve laughed loudly hearing that. “Am I that easy to read? Yeah, that’s why I panicked. I got fucked up when I saw her kiss Bender and Billy joked about the earring thing. He’s always joking around and I don’t mind it, but this last one made me realize that Billy and I would never happen.” 

“Why not?”

“Tommy, have you looked at Billy? Does he look like someone who would want to kiss another boy?”

Tommy rolled his eyes at his best friend, not believing that Steve could be so blind. He wanted to drag him and Billy into a room, lock the door and only get them out after they had confessed their feelings for each other and a round of sex. He scoffed at the last part of his thoughts because that was something he didn’t need to imagine.

“First of all, people don’t look gay. They just are okay? Maybe Billy is like a huge walking rainbow under the leather jacket and angry face. Second, are you seriously telling me that you think all this time Billy was only joking with you? Steve, he is always flirting with you. It’s fucking terrible to be in the same place as you two because he keeps wiggling his tongue at you and throwing a rain of innuendos at you. He’s flirting with you because he likes you, idiot.” He laughed watching Steve’s face change into a blank one, like his brain crashed and it needed to be restarted. Steve opened his mouth to say something but closed again, his gaze moving to the front window of the car. He lifted a finger at Tommy, asking for time to let that info sink in, which made Tommy laugh even more, tears rolling from his eyes and belly hurt from laughing too much.

“Oh my God, Tommy. I’m an idiot.” Steve put his hands on his face, not believing at how blind and stupid he was.

“Yeah, you are, but its ok. I’m pretty sure Billy thinks you don’t like him back. See? You guys are meant to be.”

Steve punched Tommy’s shoulder, making the boy laugh again and turn the car on, making his way to Steve’s house.

~

Carol got into the Camaro with a quiet Billy, which was a weird thing, but she wasn’t going to open her mouth. Billy wasn’t a huge asshole anymore but she knew better than to say something when he was looking like someone had pissed on his food.

The only sound in the car during the ride was the radio playing some metal tape that Billy had. Carol was looking discretely at Billy, watching his face go from angry to confused to sad. 

She turned her upper body to Billy and opened her mouth. “Do you like Steve?”

The Camaro swerved into the other lane as the question took Billy by surprise. He brought the car back to the right lane before turning to her and scream. “What the fuck, Carol?”

“No, more like ‘what the fuck, Billy?’. Answer me.” Carol demanded, tired of the situation. At first it was funny to watch them flirt with each other thinking it was only a joke, but after seeing Steve act like the way he acted at the movies, it made her really angry at Billy and at Steve too. 

“Where did this come from? I don’t like Harrington, fuck off.” Billy gripped the wheel harder, his foot stamping on the gas, his car getting faster and faster. Carol rolled her eyes at him and screamed at him.

“Yeah, you do. You have a crush on him! You flirt with him all the time; you keep wiggling that stupid tongue at him like you want to eat him alive. You look at him and your eyes shine. Your eyes fucking sparkle when you look at him, Billy! That never happens when you flirt with some girl from school. Admit it!” She was screaming at him at the same time he kept flooring the pedal, the car sliding down the Hawkins roads.

“I don’t fucking like him. You’re insane!” He screamed back.

“Stop being a coward and admit it. You like him and you’re afraid to tell him. But guess what? He’s fucking sad because he thinks you’re only joking.”

“What the fuck?” Did Billy hear it correctly? What was Carol trying to say? “What do you mean?”

“Steve likes you, you stupid Barbie Malibu.” She screamed, throwing her arms in the air at the same time that Billy stomped down on the breaks. The Camaro stopped in the middle of the dark road. “Stop putting us in danger, asshole.”

Billy took a deep breath, turning on the car again, only to pull it over next the road. He parked it and opened the door, getting out. He needed fresh air to try and understand the situation. He sat on the hood of his car, putting his head between his knees and closing his eyes. Did Steve really like him? 

He felt a soft hand on his back, stroking him softly. “Billy. I’m sorry I screamed at you.” Carol moved her hand to his hair, running her fingers along the blond locks. “I was just tired of seeing you two pining for each other. Steve walking home alone and shutting you down made me mad.”

Billy lifted his head up, looking at Carol and she could see his eyes were wet. “Oh Billy, talk to me.”

“You are right, you know? I do like him, Carol. Fuck, I’ve liked him since I first saw him.” Billy laughed quietly. “I mean, how can someone not like him? He’s too cute and he cares about everyone and his heart is just so big and full of love for those kids and for you and Tommy. Sometimes I can’t believe he forgave me, you know? I don’t deserve him, Carol.”

She sighed and moved her hands to clean the tears in Billy’s eyes. “Billy, you’re not a bad guy. You’ve come so far in these last few months. Hell, you made Tommy a little better too, you know? He’s not that much of an ass now that we are friends. You do deserve Steve, and you deserve to be happy. I know your father says otherwise but you’re not a fuck up, okay?” 

Billy leaned his head on her shoulder, letting her arm go around him on a side hug. “It’s just hard to believe that.”

“I know, I know. But it’s the truth, Billy. Steve really likes you; he is just as dumb and blind as you. You guys are suffering with no reason. Steve walked home because he probably got into his head that you guys would never be like Claire and Bender. And you know what? You will never be like them. You will be better. You already are.”

“How can you know that? You never saw me with someone; you don’t know how I act in relationships.” 

She giggled and pulled at his earring. “Honey, you two went on double dates with Tommy and I and didn’t even realize. Tonight? The other day at the diner? Where you shared a milkshake like a couple? Also you already have like ten pet names for him and every time you call him one of them, he lights up. You went and bought him the hairspray and waited for him to get ready!”

Carol felt Billy’s body stiffen for a moment and then starting shake and realized he was laughing. He lifted his head and looked at his friend, a huge smile on his face. “Fuck, you are right. We are a couple. An idiot couple, but a couple.”

“So, what’s next? You going to do something about this or are you going to let him get away?” 

Billy got up and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up just to open his car door and throw her inside. “I’m going to go get my boy.” He grinned at her, walking to the driver’s too and getting inside.

Carol’s laugh mixed with the roar of the Camaro as they went back to the road, this time heading to Steve’s house.

~

Tommy decided to stay at Steve for a while, not wanting to leave him alone with his thoughts. They were sitting in the living room watching some random show on tv when they heard a knock on the front’s door.

“I’ll get it.” Tommy got up from the couch to open the door. Steve could hear some muffled voices and then some heavy steps coming to where he was. He turned his face, looking over his shoulder to see Billy standing in the hallway, with Tommy and Carol behind him. 

“Billy? What are you doing here?” He got up from the couch, standing in the middle of the living room. Billy ran his hand through his hair and walked into the room, until he was in front of Steve. They stared at each other for a second, Steve’s eyes searching for something on Billy’s face. He didn’t understand why Billy was there.

“I’m here to make it official.” He saw a faint blush appear on Billy’s cheek as he kept looking at Steve, his mouth turning into a soft smile.

“Make what official? I don’t get it.”

Billy took a few more steps, getting closer to Steve and his hand went to grab Steve’s, the other boy looking down at their now intertwined hands. “Us. Make us official.”

That made Steve’s eye snap back to look at Billy while he could feel his breath get erratic and his heart beating so fast he thought it would leave his body just like in those old cartoons. He felt Billy’s other hand going to the back of his neck, pulling him close until their foreheads were touching. “It was brought to my attention that we are two stupid boys that didn’t realize they were dating each other for weeks. So, I’m here to kiss you and make it official.” Steve could only stare at the blue eyes in front of him, but he knew Billy had a smile on his face and it made him smile too.

“Yeah, okay. I’d really like that.” He got the words out of his mouth only to feel a pressure on his lips a second later. Billy’s soft lips were on his and he pressed back, his tongue licking at the other boy’s mouth, slipping inside and deepening the kiss. He could hear Carol and Tommy screaming somewhere around them, but he just tuned them out, focusing on kissing Billy and showing how much he wanted the other boy. He wasn’t planning on letting him go anywhere now that they were finally where Steve always wanted.

~

Carol and Tommy were watching the scene in front of them unfold, Billy holding Steve’s hand and saying something and then they were kissing. They screamed in joy, watching their best friends finally getting together. 

“Finally! And thanks to whom? Tommy we should dress up as cupids for Halloween and get people together.” Carol talked loudly, making Steve and Billy break the kiss to look at them.

“Yes, Tommy. You should definitely wear a diaper with a heart on your butt and walk around the party; it would be a huge success.” Billy told him, hands still on Steve, who was laughing at Tommy’s face.

“You two stop that. I got you together, I can break you up.”

“No, you can’t. We are in this forever, aren’t we?” Billy looked back at Steve, eyes full of hope.

“Yeah, babe. You can’t get rid of me now.” He replied, locking their lips again only to hear Carol shout about how they were going to make her barf with all the sugary talk while Tommy shut her up with a kiss too. Everything was finally in place.     

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @c0bblenygma


End file.
